The present invention relates to a tubular-filter device with compressed-air cleanout, that has a tube-acceptor plate with insertion openings. In each insertion opening, a tubular filter is fastened and each tubular filter has a support basket therein, the support basket having a resilient upper edge for clamping the tubular filter, which has a band at that area, tightly in the soffit area of the insertion opening.
Tubular-filter devices of this overall type are known in the prior art.
In the known devices, the support baskets tension the tubular filters radially. However, it has not been possible up to the present time to tension them axially as well.